Memories not Thoughts
by yukikosnow
Summary: He lingers in her memories. She knows hes real... or maybe it is just her imagination. He calls out hoping, praying someone will hear. And she stops.


I felt like I was forgetting something. Like I couldn't remember someone. Pence and Hayner think I'm making things up but I'm not.

Every time I try and remember more then what's there I get this horrible pain. But I want to remember.

I need to.

Those times on the clock tower, the tournaments, that trophy, everything.

It's like someone's cut out a piece of my memory. Or maybe it's still there, it's just lost.

So ill search for it. Even if it's painful.

I reach into my pocket and dig out the crystal circle from the trophy. I hold it up to the bright sun and watch as it shines through making it glisten.

I can almost remember.

There's a boy, he's… Blonde? With crystal blue eyes. He would always smile and laugh with Pence, Hayner and I. We would eat sea-salt ice cream together. His name… His name… what was his name?

Ro…?

I can't remember.

But maybe if I think hard enough. There was a sharp pain in my head and as fast as the memory was there it was gone.

"Olette! Let's go eat ice cream!" Pence calls to me.

"Last one there is buying!" Hayner calls and starts to run.

"Hey! No fair!" I start running after the two of them laughing when I feel as though someone was near, calling out.

I quickly turn around thinking, maybe, it was him.

No one was there.

I stare at nothing; looking around thinking I missed something.

"Olette what's the hold up?" Pence calls to me.

"I thought I heard someone."

They both look around.

"I don't see anyone," Hayner says.

"Come on Olette, hurry up!"

"Coming!" I guess it was just my imagination.

I followed them running toward the clock tower, that feeling of loneliness crept away but deep down I still felt as though I was forgetting something.

Or maybe…. I wasn't.

* * *

I watched as Olette held up the crystal circle to the sun. I dug into my pocket and took out mine, also holding it up to the sun. It glistened like a thousand diamonds.

"Look, now we'll all be together,"

"Yeah… Together"

I put it back in my pocket and watched Olette, Hayner, and Pence. I remember we all agreed to go to the beach. We promised, but that won't happen.

They call over to Olette and started to race for the clock tower, running right by me. I called out seeing if maybe, just maybe they'd hear me.

Then Olette stopped.

The place where my heart would be tingled, like maybe… hope.

I tried calling out to her again.

Nothing.

Louder.

Nothing.

"Olette what's the hold up?" Pence calls out.

"I thought I heard someone."

You did, that was me

"I don't see anyone,"

But I'm right here in front of you guys!

"Come on Olette, hurry up!"

She stands there a second longer with a puzzled look on her face.

"Coming!" Then she turns around and leaves. Running towards the clock tower. The one that we all use to sit together and watch the sunset. But now I can't do that.

They fade out of my sight, but I stand there a while longer.

The promise we made is broken.

The past forgotten.

The memories lost.

The place where my heart would be hurt, I gripped at my shirt.

I was a Nobody.

Someone who was not meant to be.

Everything I've seen,

Every person I met,

Every friend I made,

Every memory…

Were all lies.

I looked up at the clock tower, then out at the sunset. It colored the town in a shade of pink and yellow, it was quiet.

This was it.

This lie.

My life I lived… That was a lie.

My friends I made… They were lies.

The memories I kept… Those were lies.

I'd never eat another sea-salt ice cream again; never sit on the clock tower with everyone. I'll never go to the beach with them, never play in another tournament.

I turned my back on the clock tower, my friends, and my life.

"Goodbye."

A single drop of water feel from my eye.

The first and last emotion that I will ever feel.

* * *

Tears left my eyes.

I wasn't to sure why but I felt like that hole in my memory finally came back.

I turned to look at Pence and Hayner then saw that they were also crying.

We all looked out across the town at the setting sun, and together we let go.

"Goodbye… Roxas."

* * *

Olette, Hayner, and Pence went to the beach. It was one of the hottest days of summer. They all swam in the cool ocean water and ate sea-salt ice cream. Laughing and smiling on their last day of summer vacation.

* * *

He was with the sky.

His Somebody soaring from world to world, defeating heartless and searching.

Roxas was with Sora.

Was where he belonged.


End file.
